Theory:Timeline - UNIT
This is my attempt at a UNIT timeline. Third Doctor Beginnings * TV: Spearhead from Space : The Doctor has regenerated from his previous incarnation. Upon recovering, he assists UNIT in combating the Nestene Consciousness's Auton invasion and is asked by Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart to become UNIT's scientific advisor with Dr. Liz Shaw, and he accepts in return for a car. * PROSE: Caught in the Web : Liz is examining the leftovers of the Auton invasion. * COMIC: The Arkwood Experiments * COMIC: The Multi-Mobile * COMIC: Insect * AUDIO: Vengeance of the Stones : The Doctor has had Bessie for a relatively short period of time. * COMIC: The Metal Eaters * PROSE: Invaders Invisible : Before this point, the Doctor had not had an adventure without the Brigadier since his exile to Earth. * COMIC: Assassin from Space * COMIC: Undercover * TV: Doctor Who and the Silurians : The Doctor encounters the Silurians for the first time, but, to his dismay, they are killed and their city destroyed on the Brigadier's orders. After the Wenley Moor massacre * PROSE: The Straw that Broke the Camel's Back : The outcome of Doctor Who and the Silurians is still fresh on the Doctor's mind. * AUDIO: Old Soldiers : Set a few weeks after Doctor Who and the Silurians. * AUDIO: Shadow of the Past : The Doctor is still unhappy about the outcome of Doctor Who and the Silurians. * TV: The Ambassadors of Death : The Doctor has yet to forgive the Brigadier for the outcome of Doctor Who and the Silurians. Corporal Benton has only recently been promoted to Sergeant. * PROSE: The Mind Extractors * PROSE: The Ghouls of Grestonspey * PROSE: The Dark Planet * PROSE: Caverns of Horror * PROSE: A Universe Called Fred * AUDIO: The Christmas Dimension * PROSE: UNIT Christmas Parties: First Christmas : Liz has been working with UNIT for "a few months", and her complaints about her job here are similar to those that the Brigadier cites as her reason for leaving. The TARDIS console has also been removed from within the ship, as it was in The Ambassadors of Death. * AUDIO: Walls of Confinement : This is the second time the Doctor has visited a zoo, setting this after The Arkwood Experiments. * AUDIO: A Home From Home * PROSE: Prelude White Darkness : The Brigadier finds it doubtful that the Doctor can get the TARDIS to work, setting this before Inferno. * PROSE: Soldiers from Zolta :It is summer. * AUDIO: The Last Post : Concludes shortly before Inferno. * TV: Inferno * PROSE: Still Lives : Set immediately after Inferno. * COMIC: The Fishmen of Carpantha * COMIC: Doctor Who and the Rocks from Venus * AUDIO: The Blame Game : It has been "months" since Spearhead from Space, and the Monk also mentions the events of '' Doctor Who and the Silurians''. Liz has heard the Doctor's TARDIS materialise before, placing this after Inferno. * PROSE: The Science of Magic * PROSE: The Eye of the Giant : Mike Yates arrives at UNIT and sees inside the TARDIS for the first time, and the Doctor mentions visiting the parallel universe from Inferno. * PROSE: Hiccup in Time : One of the Doctor's attempts to repair the TARDIS sends Liz back in time to 1539. Liz resigns * AUDIO: The Blue Tooth : Liz decides to leave UNIT. * AUDIO: Binary : Liz announces her intentions to leave UNIT. * PROSE: The Scales of Injustice : Liz officially leaves UNIT, Yates is promoted to Captain Rank, and the Doctor is in a new laboratory. * PROSE: Prisoners of the Sun : Liz has just recently left UNIT. * AUDIO: The Rings of Ikiria : Set after Doctor Who and the Silurians. * COMIC: Castaway * COMIC: Levitation * PROSE: Danse Macabre : With no travelling companion, the Doctor meets Horatio Nelson, whom he refers to as a good friend in The Sea Devils. * COMIC: Doctor Who and the Robot * COMIC: Trial of Fire * COMIC: The Kingdom Builders * PROSE: The Devil Goblins from Neptune : Liz is called back to UNIT, and has been absent long enough for the Doctor to admit missing her company. * PROSE: Reconnaissance : The Master is at large, setting this after Prisoners of the Sun. * PROSE: Country of the Blind : Liz has decided to tell the Doctor about her decision to officially leave UNIT, placing it after Prisoner of the Sun where the Doctor finds out from the Brigadier. Battles with the Master * TV: Terror of the Autons : Jo Grant joins UNIT as the Doctor's new assistant, just in time for UNIT's first battle with . * AUDIO: The Sentinels of the New Dawn : Months have passed for Liz since she left UNIT, and the Doctor now has a new assistant, placing this after Terror of the Autons. * AUDIO: The Doll of Death : Though the audio's blurb places it between The Dæmons and Day of the Daleks, Jo is still quite new to UNIT, and is unaware of the true nature of the TARDIS, setting it before The Claws of Axos. * PROSE: Dark Intruders * PROSE: War in the Abyss * PROSE: Hunt to the Death * PROSE: Doorway into Nowhere : The Master is also trapped on Earth, setting this before The Mind of Evil. * PROSE: The Claw * PROSE: Saucer of Fate * PROSE: The Phaser Aliens * AUDIO: Damascus * TV: The Mind of Evil * AUDIO: The Mega : The Mega received advice from the Master, setting this after he got his TARDIS working in The Mind of Evil. * PROSE: Deadly Reunion : The Master has a working TARDIS, placing this after The Mind of Evil. * PROSE: Angel : The Doctor is visibly chafing at his confinement to 20th century Earth. * PROSE: A Visit to the Cinema * PROSE: UNIT Christmas Parties: Christmas Truce : The Doctor hasn't seen the Master since Deadly Reunion. * TV: The Claws of Axos : From a deal with the Master, the Doctor is able to restore his TARDIS back to working order, only to discover the Time Lords have programmed it to always return him to 20th century Earth. * PROSE: The Thousand Years of Christmas : The Doctor has just discovered that even if he can now depart with the TARDIS, he will be drawn back to Earth, setting this after The Claws of Axos. * COMIC: Change of Mind * PROSE: The Tip of the Mind : The Doctor incorrectly believes that the Time Lords have lifted his exile. * TV: Colony in Space : Jo Grant's first visit to another planet. * TV: The Dæmons : After his failed escape attempt upon his defeat, the Master is arrested by UNIT. * AUDIO: Degrees of Truth : Set immediately after The Dæmons. * PROSE: Freedom : Set after the Master's arrest in The Dæmons. * COMIC: Gemini Plan * COMIC: Timebenders * COMIC: The Forgotten: Renewal * PROSE: The Thing from Outer Space * PROSE: Harvest of Time : Set between The Dæmons and The Sea Devils, as the Master is still in prison. * AUDIO: The Magician's Oath : Set between The Dæmons and Day of the Daleks. * COMIC: The Man in the Ion Mask : Set sometime after The Dæmons, and no long before The Face of the Enemy.